Cravings
by BroomballKraken
Summary: A pregnant Cherche is craving some candy, so Kellam enlists Minerva to help him on his quest to find her some. Written for FE Rarepair Week Day 3, Prompt: Candy


God these two are a criminally underrated ship. They have one of my favorite support chains in the game, it just works so well for them idk mates. Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

"Alright, Minerva, this mission is important, so if you spot what we're looking for, tell me right away." Kellam said, smiling when Minerva answered with an enthusiastic roar. They stood at the edge of town, after making the flight across the countryside from Kellam and Cherche's secluded home. His destination was the markets, more specifically anyone who dealt in the sale of sweets and candies.

"Let's see...She wanted dark chocolates, right?" Kellam mumbled, and Minerva nodded as they entered the town. Cherche was currently seven months pregnant with their first child, and she was having a bit of a hard time with it. His wife was prone to morning sickness quite frequently, and Kellam was always supportive of her and tried to do his best to help her out. This time, she said that she had been craving some bitter chocolates, so here he was, out to find something to make his beautiful wife feel better.

"Ah! Here we go. This stall looks promising." Kellam said, stopping in front of a smaller stall, the owner leaning against a barrel and looking bored. "Excuse me, sir, do you happen to have any dark chocolate for sale?"

Silence followed his question as the man ignored him, his gaze seeming to pass right through Kellam as he looked around with a disinterested look on his face. Kellam sighed and shook his head; why did this always happen?

After repeating himself twice and waving his arms about, Kellam still hadn't managed to get the attention of the stall owner. Frowning, he considered reaching over to see if tapping the man on the shoulder would work, but before he could do so, Minerva roared loudly and extended her wings, taking on a rather threatening pose. The stall owner jumped about two feet in the air and gaped at Minerva, who nudged Kellam's back with her head, forcing him to step forward.

"Uh...Oh, sorry sir. Didn't see you there." he said, eyeing Minerva warily for a moment before he fully focused on Kellam.

"Ah, it's okay. It happens all the time." Kellam said, chuckling as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Right. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any dark chocolate, by chance?"

"Sure do. Here's my selection for today…"

Kellam perused the stall owner's goods and, with Minerva's help, picked out the chocolates that Cherche would probably like the most. He made his purchase and bid the shopkeeper farewell, and he and Minerva hurried home.

"Cherche, dear! I'm back!" Kellam said once he stepped into their house. Cherche was not in the living room, and a worried look crossed his face. Was she feeling sick and in bed again?

Kellam's worries were confirmed when he slowly opened the door to their bedroom and saw that Cherche was curled up on their bed, lying on her side facing away from him, groaning with discomfort. Kellam frowned as he moved to the bed, noting the bucket on the floor that was not empty, unfortunately. He sat on the bed and gently rubbed Cherche's arm. She turned to look at him, and a small smile found its way to her face as she slowly turned to lay on her back.

"Oh, Kellam, sweetheart...you're back." she said, her eyes lighting up a bit. Kellam smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, while his other hand went to her forehead.

"Yeah. You're a little warm. Still feeling sick?" he asked, and she frowned and nodded.

"Yes. It is rather frustrating. I hate being stuck in bed like this. I want our little bundle of joy to join us already." Cherche said, smiling fondly as she gently ran a hand over her very pregnant belly. Kellam gently placed his hand over hers.

"Me too. I can't wait to meet him or her." he said. He then picked up the bag that he had set on the nightstand, and Cherche watched him curiously with an eyebrow raised. "I got you some candies at the market today. You mentioned wanting some dark chocolate, and I thought they'd help you feel better."

"Oh Kellam, that's so sweet of you." Cherche said, adoration sparkling in her red eyes, and Kellam blushed. "Can I have one?"

"Oh, sure. Well, if you think you're stomach can handle it. I don't want you throwing up again if you can help it."

"I think I can have one for now." Kellam nodded and handed her one of the chocolates, which she ate slowly. Cherche sighed contently as she savored the flavor.

"These are very good. Thank you so much, dear." Cherche said. She suddenly gasped and her eyes went to her belly.

"Oh! Kellam, the baby is kicking!" Cherche exclaimed as he quickly took Kellam's hand and placed it over her stomach. He blinked in surprise, and his mouth fell agape when he felt his unborn child pushing against his hand.

"Oh wow…" Kellam breathed, his eyes wide, and he was suddenly hit with the urge to cry, and his eyes welled up with tears. Cherche smiled at him, and gently cupped his cheek when a few tears fell down his face.

"It really is amazing, isn't it? That we created a life together." Cherche said, and Kellam nodded, as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"It really is. I love you so much, Cherche. I'm really excited to raise a family with you."

"I love you too, Kellam. This next chapter of our life is sure to be a wonderful one." Cherche said, pulling Kellam onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her head resting against his neck.

"Yeah, for sure." Kellam said, smiling as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They lay together in each other's embrace, and Kellam was forever grateful that Cherche was one of the few people who had always took notice of him and loved him unconditionally.


End file.
